


The Small Victories

by Whookami



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt Steve, Monster Hunting Trio, OT3, Other, Pre-Established Relationship, Stoncy Week 2020, StoncyWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whookami/pseuds/Whookami
Summary: Day One: ”Good morning, beautiful/handsome” OR You caught me doing something dangerous and flipped out.Steve wakes up not sure exactly what just happened or where he is, but at least he’s got the two best people in the world to help catch him back up to speed. If only it was as easy for them as it was for Steve.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Stoncy - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	The Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first day of Stoncy Week 2020, a celebration of the best OT3 Stranger things has to offer and yet never addresses in canon. These three crazy kids deserve adventures and romance and the opportunity to evolve into the strongest triad, everything about them enhancing and supporting each other. Let’s go on a week long exploration of just how wonderful they are!

”Uh...whah??” His eyes were open but spots still swam over his vision, almost completely blacking out everything in front of him. Above him? It was hard to tell. His head was spinning and the notion that he might be moments away from vomiting seeme—

  


Oh. Yup. Very accurate. 

  


He’d turned his head to the side, thankfully. He’d been drunk so many times in his life it was almost a wonder that he hadn’t choked on his own sick yet, but hey, he’d made it through another day. Way to go!

  


”’Eesh,” he mumbled jubilantly, fully on-board his internal victory lap. It felt like he needed this. Sometimes when life got you down, you needed to take the small wins as they came. Considering his position, splayed out across the rough ground, the world had knocked him pretty low indeed.

  


Vaguely he could hear grunts of effort and strain, but he was still drifting largely disconnected from external matters. It was kinda nice. Floaty. Didn’t get that sensation particularly often, usually only when he’d been—

  


Oh. 

  


_Oh_.

  


Well. Goddamnit. He’d gotten the shit kicked out of him again, hadn’t he? A flopping flailing hand came into his spotty sights and he slapped it down across his face, trying to feel for wounds or swelling. _Ouch_. He didn’t exactly have the coordination to do that yet with the proper delicate touch it deserved. He could tell he’d definitely taken at least a few hits to the noggin. Probably a couple to the chest as well, if the pain as he flailed his arms was any indication. Still, weighing it mentally, he concluded that he’d had worse. 

  


Low murmuring had replaced the grunting noises in the distance, and he could feel light vibrations in the earth. Something was coming towards him. Two somethings. One on either side. Their hands were infinitely more gentle than his own as one of the figures peeled his palm from his face.

  


A wet sounding laugh, full of relief. “Good morning, beautiful. Glad to see you’re still with us.” 

  


Another voice, higher pitched and laced with obvious concern. “Are you okay, Steve?” 

  


”Shteve.”

  


A beat of silence passed between the three, palpably tense. 

  


”Oh. S’me. I’m Shteve.” God his mouth felt terrible. Tasted terrible. Possibly getting sick had something to do with it. Speaking of, “Shick,” he mumbled, one languid hand trying to indicate the puddle beside his face.

  


”Yeah, looks like,” one of the figures confirmed for him, which, thank you. Glad to know he was getting some things right. That didn’t always happen after he’d taken a bump to the head.

  


Careful hands poked and prodded at his shoulders as he complained and fought uncooperatively against them. Despite his efforts, they managed to lift him into a sitting position, his legs stretched out long in front of him. Glad to see they were still attached. He wiggled his feet experimentally, huffing a relieved chuckle when the appendages behaved accordingly. It’s all about the small victories. Trying to share his celebration, Steve grinned wide as he attempted to look from one figure to the other. The entire world spun with the shifting of his head, moving back and forth with him, which would be a _terrible_ super power, and he tried to flop over onto his back again. He was caught before he could and held up in two sets of warm arms. Okay. Yeah. Never mind the cold unhelpful ground. What had it ever done for him? This, though? Yeah. He could totally get behind this. It felt great. 

  


”Love you sho mush,” Steve enthused quietly, quickly ruining the perfectly good moment he was having by talking about his _feelings_. For fuck’s sake, why’d he have to go and open his mouth at all? He clacked his teeth together, almost cutting the tip of his tongue off, to keep any more words from escaping his addled brain via his traitorous mouth.

  


The figures had pulled back to glance at each other, and it must’ve been some kind of magic glance because they didn’t speak a word, but still came to an agreement about what to do. The bigger one, taller at least, with fwooshy hair across it’s forehead, stayed to hold Steve while the other ran off. He reached uselessly after it, as this departure was ruining the perfectly cozy Steve sandwich they’d just been creating, but his arm fell heavily back to his side within seconds. He was vaguely aware of calling after the quickly vanishing person, but most of what he was saying didn’t make much sense. Also, fuck. His mouth was open and doing that _talking_ thing again. 

  


”It’s better if you keep talking, Steve,” the person holding him said, face pressed close now, his words almost muffled by Steve’s hair. Pretty impressive. The guy could read minds. “No, Steve. You’re just saying everything out loud.” _Or was he?_ A fond sigh. “You are.”

  


He wasn’t having this argument. There was no point in having an argument you couldn’t win. The first and most important lesson he’d gleaned from his parents, except for maybe ‘You’ll never be good enough if you don’t try harder, Steven.’

  


The arms holding him clutched harder suddenly and Steve winced in pain. “Don’ squeeze th’ Charmin, buddy,” he grumbled half heartedly, trying to reposition himself into the other’s embrace more comfortably. He pulled himself up and laid his head across Jonathan’s shoulder, nose pressed up right alongside his pulse. Ah! Jonathan! That was his name. Geez. “Where ya’ been?” Steve questioned moodily, yanking petulantly on the other boy’s shirt, fisting the soft material between his uncoordinated fingers. Soft. Maybe he could steal it later. 

  


”The sweater is yours, Steve. I stole it from Nancy, who stole it from you. The moment we get home you can have it back.” Jonathan rubbed his face against Steve’s messy hair, sniffling quietly. “And I’ve been here. Right here with you. I always will be.” The words had a strange thickness to them, like the other boy was having a hard time pushing them out of a throat gone tight.

  


”An’ Nance?” Things were coming back at a decent pace now, the information filtering down to his lips almost as soon as he requested it. Give it a few minutes and he might even be up to walking again. Snuggled against Jonathan’s shoulder though he decided that maybe being carried was a possibility, and not one he was going to let go to waste.

  


”When Nancy comes back with the car and we get you home I’ll carry you wherever you like.”

  


Oh. That was really sweet. Steve puckered up and planted a kiss against his boyfriend’s neck, enjoying the way he felt the pulse beneath jump. His own jumped a little too, delighted at the revelation that he had a _boyfriend_. Now they just needed their girlfriend and they could go home. Maybe have some sex. Yeah, totally. Sex was always a great idea, especially with these two.

  


”I’m afraid not, at least not for you,” a familiar voice re-entered the conversation, and Steve noticed that Nancy had returned to loom over them. Good for her. She didn’t get to look down on people very often. Well, in one sense, in the other...

  


Jonathan snickered, jostling Steve enough that he yanked his shirt again, shushing him effectively. “He’s saying everything out loud,” he cut off his chuckling to explain, carding his hand gently through Steve’s hair. “He doesn’t get it though. Thinks I’m a mind reader.”

  


”That’s ridiculous,” Nancy waved away with a dismissive hand. “I think we’d have noticed before now if you could read our minds.”

  


”Oh?”

  


”Yeah, you’d stop playing that shitty record constantly. Nance and I _hate_ it.” It felt good to add something helpful to the conversation.

  


”Okay funny man, let’s get you up and in the car,” Nancy clucked, completely ignoring the very valid point Steve had made. Working together, she and Jonathan managed to hoist Steve to his feet and guide him a short distance to his car. Getting in first, Nancy received Steve as gingerly as she could, considering Jonathan practically had to shove their uncooperative boyfriend in after her. Steve pouted but was quick to recover, magnanimously announcing that Jonathan could drive. Already in the driver’s seat, with the keys in the ignition, Jonathan granted him a dry “Thanks,” in reply before starting up the car and beginning to creep forward slowly through the trees.

  


The motion brought back his earlier nausea a touch, but Steve could deal with it. He was warm and comfortable and in the backseat of his own car. Things were looking up. Now he just needed a distraction, and it was easy to land on one. Very eager to change Nancy’s mind about her earlier ‘no sex’ statement, Steve cuddled closer to her, nuzzling her neck before trailing quick pecks up her jawline. Confused, Steve pulled back and frowned at the girl, trying to focus his double vision into one clear image. “Why’re you wet?” He asked, lifting one hand to wipe away the moisture on her cheek.

  


He heard Jonathan sigh under his breath from the front seat, but Steve kept his attention on Nancy, running uncoordinated fingers through her hair, trying to encourage her to speak. He didn’t need to. Nancy was more than ready and willing to let Steve have both barrels. 

  


”You are _such_ an _idiot_ Steve Harrington!” She fumed, grabbing his hand and dragging it down to her lap. “Do you even know how worried I was? _We_ were?”

  


Helplessly uncertain and feeling like a pretty shitty person all of a sudden, Steve shook his head no.

  


”You just ran at that thing! We don’t even know what it was, what it could _do_ Anything could have happened!”

  


Oh. That. Was it really such a big deal?

  


**_“YES!!_** ” Nancy and Jonathan thundered as one, filling the car to capacity with their frustration and anger. 

  


Steve remembered charging the creature. Remembered slimy limbs and claws longer than his fingers. He remembered how it had snaked out one impossibly long, flexible limb, tripping Nancy as she hurriedly attempted to reload her shotgun. Bullets spilled everywhere as Jonathan hacked at the flesh and muscle wrapped around her ankle. He remembered the fear that it might drag Nancy away, might break her in two as easily as breaking a dead branch. They’d seen the remains of the cattle the monster had preyed upon. It was more than capable of turning Nancy into an unrecognizable pile of flesh. White hot rage had begun to simmer high in his chest, heart combusting into flame. Steve would rather die than allow that. 

  


”I...” Steve faltered, not really sure what he wanted to say. His head had begun to pound in the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, and it was pushing out any room for coherent thought. “I’m not gonna say I’m sorry, ‘cause I’m not,” he finished finally, brow furrowing as he cast his gaze between his two lovers. “You coulda been hurt. It _had_ you. I had to stop it. Give you time to get back up.” 

  


”What about if it had gotten _you_ ,” Jonathan countered, his voice thick. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel, and it wasn’t because of the drive.

  


Steve flopped back against the seat, his turn to sigh. He didn’t have the words to explain that they’d be able to go on without him, that they’d be okay. He didn’t really contribute much to the group aside from a pretty wicked swing, and some fast footwork.

  


The car screeched to a halt, which was impressive on a gravel road. Before he could really process what was happening, Jonathan had opened the door behind him and was crowding in along Steve’s side. His arms were wrapped around Steve in seconds, pulling him into a rough hug. Another set of arms snaked around his stomach between him and Jonathan, clamping on tightly. Nancy’s cheek was pressed against his shoulder blade and Jonathan’s lips were right next to his ear. It was a Steve sandwich again, but definitely less enjoyable than the last one had been. 

  


”Don’t say that, don’t _ever_ say that!” Jonathan commanded in a desperate tone, his voice breaking over the last few words. 

  


”We need you, Steve Harrington,” Nancy added, and Steve could tell by her voice that she was crying again. She’d been crying because of him. 

  


Oh. 

  


”I, uh, I-I’m,” was all Steve managed to get out before he broke into heaving sobs, overcome by a welter of feelings he couldn’t full identify and definitely wasn’t prepared to cope with in his current condition. He didn’t mean to cause either of these people, the people who mattered the most to him in all the world, this sort of pain and frustration. He was just trying to protect them. Like he’d unintentionally admitted earlier, he _loved_ them. 

  


Maybe...just maybe...they loved him back just as much. It wasn’t a concept Steve felt terribly familiar with, but right now completely swallowed up in Nancy and Jonathan’s warm arms and loving hearts, Steve realized it was a feeling he could definitely learn to live with. Snuggling into both of them, he breathed deep, filling his chest with their mingling scents and knew no matter what he couldn’t promise not to throw himself into danger for these two people, but that he would do everything in his power to always come back to them. 

  


He had to hope that that would be enough. That _Steve_ would be enough.

  


”You are, Steve. You’re more than enough. You just need to realize that for yourself.”

  


Easier said than done. 

  


”When it feels that way just come to us. Let us try and take care of _you_ for once.”

  


Sighing tiredly, Steve felt his eyes slip blissfully closed, knowing that no matter how confused he felt or how much he may hurt, there was no place safer that he could relax, no two people who could possibly take better care of him. It may be hard to fight against the notions that had been driven into his head since before he could even remember, but If it made Nancy and Jonathan happier and worry less, it was certainly something worth trying. 

  


Content that the light way they squeezed him with their arms and buried their faces against his skin meant they were already made happier just to hear his say so (wait, had he even spoken that out loud??) Steve let himself fall asleep, trusting them to do what was right. 

  


It was unknown hours later when Steve woke up tucked into their shared bed, covers tucked up to his chin and the rich smell of pancakes, syrup, bacon, and coffee teasing his senses. Standing at the foot of the bed Jonathan carrying a tray and Nancy holding a mug, he smiled warmly at them, the overwhelming love he felt for them stretching his face into a grin despite the way his skin tugged reluctantly with a dull ache.

  


Returning his grin with their own twin smiles, brighter and warmer than the sun, they greeted him in tandem, the words deceptively simple, and certainly familiar, but holding enough meaning to fill the room.

  


”Good morning, beautiful!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I’d love to hear from you, but even a kudos will really warm my heart. Take care and stay healthy in these Strange times! Xo
> 
> Also, if you’re familiar with the Mr. Sandman series by Pterawaters, yes, I give a subtle nod and wink to them in this story. Go read that series, seriously!


End file.
